


鼬真传：希望篇

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 非耽美的暧昧向 what if ：宇智波鼬重生，木叶和平，宇智波叛乱和平解决的世界观，宇智波鼬当上了火影。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	鼬真传：希望篇

##

“真不愧是我的儿子，我为你感到骄傲。”

鼬站在阳光下，泪水从他的眼中簌簌滑落，顺着泪沟落下，所有人都在看着他，这是五代火影上任仪式，而宇智波鼬，这个从来喜行不于色的男人，16岁的历代最年轻火影，却在听到父亲对自己的嘱咐时泪流满面。

谁都不知道，这是前世的鼬，在杀死父亲的最后时刻听到的话，那时的痛苦混着复杂感情，让鼬这样的忍者也泪流满面，前世，他从小的愿望就是在自己当上火影之时，能听到父亲对自己骄傲的称赞，终于实现，却如此的不真实，恍如梦中。

“谢谢你...谢谢你，父亲。”

“不必谢我，这是你应得的，”富岳愣了一下，仿佛也没意识到一向沉默乖顺的自家儿子却会因为自己一句简简单单的鼓励泪流满面，他犹豫了一会儿，终于抬起手，放在鼬的肩膀上，“是你跟止水...我该感谢你们，拯救了我们一族人。”

宇智波鼬闭上眼睛，深深的吸气，随后睁开眼，他站在高台上，而台下人群中的第一排，止水仰着头，微笑着看着他，嘴型无声蠕动，小鼬，祝贺你。

宇智波鼬觉得似乎自己仍然处在梦中，但是这一切却不是一场梦，他四顾，父亲站在自己的身边，母亲搂着佐助微笑着看着他，止水支持着自己，还有族人，三代将火影的披风传承给了自己...什么都没有发生，这是他梦中都不敢奢求的情景。

宇智波鼬闭上眼，微微的笑了。

他重生了，在前世死去后，他在十二岁醒来，成功阻止了团藏的阴谋，跟止水一起并肩作战，用别天神成功制止了一场族内必然发生的叛乱，他成功了。

三代年迈，四代已去世，三代夸赞鼬拥有火影思维的同时，在卸任时将火影之位传承给了鼬，一切都是那么的完美，只是...

团藏还没有死。

虽然鼬跟止水先发制人，但按照前世的经验，鼬明白团藏的目的是想把自己一族人斩草除根，前世的自己被逼无奈亲手屠族，鼬对团藏充满了恨意，重生后他暗下决心，以自己对于暗部的了解程度，必须在团藏意识到之前掐断他的势力网络，将他一步步逼出高层圈子之外。

替代之人，鼬心中已有眉目，他低下头，看着止水，止水发现鼬在看自己，对他微笑了一下。

自从8岁起，鼬就跟止水立下了并肩作战的约定，止水，也唯有止水是在能力和资质上都让自己信得过的人选。鼬依然记得那天夜里，止水微笑的告诉快要睡着的他，只有我永远不会背叛你，这点毋庸置疑。

止水...

鼬望着佐助亮晶晶的看着自己的眼睛，他终于看清了自己的幼弟在七岁后微笑着的脸。佐助一脸天真无邪，满眼只有对兄长的骄傲和敬佩，没错，佐助像一张白纸，这本就该是他真正的成长轨迹，他应该是这样无忧无虑的长大，只是把自己当做一个标杆，而不是背负着血海深仇，痛苦的独自活过每一天...

即使是重生后，鼬也依然对佐助心怀歉疚，虽然父母似乎从来希望佐助能在将来成长为自己的左膀右臂，但拥有前世记忆的鼬已不再忍心让佐助迅速成长了，这一世，他希望佐助能拥有真正愉快的童年，在朋友和家人的陪伴下自由自在的长大，最后实现他自己的目标，进入木叶警卫部队，为村子的和平发挥自己的力量，这就是他本该得到的，平静的人生...

鼬微微叹了口气。

关于重生的事，他没有告诉过任何人，就连密友止水也没有透露分毫，他掩饰得不算天衣无缝，但也只有佐助偶尔念叨着“怎么觉得哥哥有点变了呢”，虽然这改变也仅仅只是鼬为了补偿前世自己的内疚，而尽量挤出更多的时间陪伴佐助罢了。

鼬把手里剑从庭院里练习用的靶子里取出，对着佐助微笑着说。

“这样不好吗？”

“没有，如果哥哥当上火影还能这样陪伴我就好了..."

看着佐助纯真的笑颜，鼬在内心暗暗起誓，我以后不会再拒绝你了，佐助。

我会陪伴你成长，作为你必须突破的屏障，一直与你同在，不需要你憎恨我，苟且偷生，只要你无忧无虑的成长。

##

“实际上...旋涡鸣人是死去的四代目，波风水门的后代，” 在火影办公室的交接中，三代在离开之前对鼬说出的最后的隐情，“ 他身上封印着九尾妖狐，想必你也是知道了的吧。”

鼬并没有惊讶，这是他前世在“晓”期间就得知了的事，甚至他作为晓的卧底期间，还曾多次同长大后的漩涡鸣人交手，他深知这孩子身上的无限潜力，但就目前而言，漩涡鸣人依然只是一个乱涂乱画火影岩壁，在忍者学校让老师头疼不已的吊车尾。

" 我会时刻留意鸣人的动向。“

“ 我的意思是...要你照顾好他，”三代沉默了一下，“那孩子自小孤独，虽然天性纯粹，但必须拥有好的引导，我已经将我的学生伊鲁卡作为指导教师来引导他，但将来他马上要离开忍者学校进入下忍，担当上忍的安排对于他来说十分关键。”

”写轮眼是克制九尾妖狐的关键，“ 鼬回答道，” 三代目，您以为卡卡西先生作为担当上忍如何 ？“

三代看了一眼鼬，把嘴里常年叼着的烟斗拿在手上，突然笑了一下，是那种心思被人了解时，有些释然却也有些无奈的微笑。

“你觉得他们会通过卡卡西的试训吗。”

鼬在心里回答，一定会的。

“就我所知，卡卡西先生作为担当上忍，目前的下忍通过率为零，卡卡西先生一直以来重视的是同伴的协作力，我认为我的弟弟同漩涡鸣人自忍者学校以来就表现出了良好的协作力，入学并不会太困难。”

三代没有接鼬的话，只是话锋一转。

“鼬，我也有对于你的嘱咐。”

“ 请说。”

“无论你身上背负多少，都记得，要学会寻求同伴的力量，”三代望着火影办公室窗外的火影岩壁，“ 你究竟是从何时开始变得不一样了，鼬 ？”

“...您发现了啊。”

“我相信你一定曾经经历过许多，虽然从七岁开始，我就知道你拥有火影一般思考的能力，但思考与行动相比，行动需有更多实际经验。现在我相信你已经拥有了足够多的经验，这是我力排众议，并将火影之位传给年纪尚轻你的原因。”

三代看着低着头的鼬。

“我相信你，鼬，也希望你相信同伴，并守护好这个木叶忍者村。”

清晨的阳光照亮了火影办公室的一角，灿金色的光亮缓缓爬上火影办公桌上堆积的文件与卷轴，空气中漂浮着的细小尘埃也被看得一清二楚，宇智波鼬的眼中含着泪水，看着对自己目露赞许的三代目。

“是...我明白了。”

三代点了点头，他背过身，终于摘下火影斗笠放在办公桌上，缓缓步出了火影办公室大门，关上了门。


End file.
